1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tray type containers with hinged covers, of the type commonly used for the packaging of pizzas and similar carry out food products, and, more particularly, to an improved container tray-cover corner closure arrangement.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent:
______________________________________ 2,707,586 4,265,393 4,765,534 4,919,326 5,000,374 5,110,039 5,211,329 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a one-piece, collapsible, tray-type, paperboard container, with diagonal corners, that includes a tray having a front end wall panel and a pair of side wall panels interconnected at each tray front corner by a four-section gusset having first and second sections, foldably joined to the front end and side wall panels, a third section interconnecting the first and second sections, and a fourth section, connecting the first section to a bottom wall panel, and which container also includes a cover hinged to the tray and having a pair of corner lock tabs each of which are adapted to be inserted between the tray bottom wall panel and a related tray gusset first section adjacent the related tray gusset fourth section.